


[Fanart] Dead memories

by Autheane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, Fanart, Gen, Mourning, Portrait, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I couldn't stop thinking about Chris after watching "Insatiable", because losing your one and only child is the worse thing that could happen to a parent. </p><p>Title from the song of the same title by Slipknot and the quote is from The Lord of the Rings. </p><p>You can find me on Tumblr under the same username and the picture too <a href="http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/81004321073/dead-memories-no-parent-should-have-to-bury=">here</a> :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Dead memories

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't stop thinking about Chris after watching "Insatiable", because losing your one and only child is the worse thing that could happen to a parent. 
> 
> Title from the song of the same title by Slipknot and the quote is from The Lord of the Rings. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username and the picture too [here](http://autheane.tumblr.com/post/81004321073/dead-memories-no-parent-should-have-to-bury=) :)

____________

[ ](http://th09.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/f/2014/087/3/0/dead_memories_by_autheane-d7bzadw.jpg)

**"No parent should have to bury their child"  
**


End file.
